Thankful
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [Oneshot] Celebrating contribution to Seto Kaiba’s birthday. Seto and Mokuba fluff.


**Author's Note:** Short, little drabble, for my entry at kaibabros, at livejournal. This is a one-shot to celebrate Kaiba's birthday. We all know that our lovable CEO's birthday is October 25, neh? Well go on and read, enjoy.

* * *

**Plot:** One-shot to celebrate Seto Kaiba's birthday. Seto and Mokuba fluff.

* * *

**Note:** This is fluff. Not incest.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuugioh. All I own is this one-shot's plot.

* * *

**Thankful**

By: PrincessChaos

* * *

-

-

-

Kaiba closed his eyes, as a slight gust of wind blew by, rustling the leaves around his feet. Red, yellow, brown, and orange played around on the pavement that trailed through Domino City Park. It was his birthday. Mokuba and him decided to take a walk, after they had went and had dinner to celebrate. Normally, they would have eaten and called the limo to pick them up, so they may go home. Tonight however, was different. A walked had seemed to be a good idea. The weather was not as chilly as it had been a few days ago. Although it was cold enough to wear a jacket, since winter was just around the corner.

Mokuba walked silently next to his older brother, looking at him from the corner of his eye every now and then. Even though it was his brother's birthday, he didn't seem too thrilled about it. His older brother did not want a gift either and told Mokuba not to waste his allowance on a gift for him. So, Mokuba suggested they go out and get dinner. They did and now they were walking through the park, enjoying the fresh crisp air of fall.

Mokuba sighed; pulling up his scarf more around him as a gust of wind flew up, causing the leaves to flutter about like butterflies. Kaiba looked down at the younger boy walking beside him, "Are you cold?" seeing his little brother, drawing the scarf around his neck tighter.

Mokuba was going to nod his head a yes, but decided to shake a no instead. If he did say he was cold, his brother would call the limo and the end of their celebration would be over with his brother trapping himself in his office and in front of his computer. He would not allow that today. Kaiba ruffled his brother's mop of hair, "Just tell me if you are, okay?"

"Okay," Mokuba said, smiling slightly. They continued to walk through the park. Mokuba was a bit surprised that the park did not have many people today. Normally there would be a bunch of people, but instead there were only a handful and most of them were just old people feeding the pigeons. But still, he was thankful there wasn't—it would ruin the mood.

A squeak of a swing was heard, causing both Kaiba brother's to stop and look over towards the small playground set up, to their right. Mokuba was about to start to walk again, but instead was surprised to see his brother walk over towards the swing and sit on it. Mokuba's eyes widened slightly, but softened afterwards as he slowly walked over towards the swing next to him. They both sat silently, swinging slightly in their seats. Kaiba couldn't really sing much, being that his legs were too long.

"Having fun?" Kaiba asked, smiling slightly at his younger brother.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba chuckled and said nothing more. Mokuba pouted, "Well are you having fun?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head slightly.

Kaiba nodded. Inwardly however, he didn't care much about celebrating his birthday. Did it matter anyhow? He was old. No point in celebrating his birthday, although Mokuba insisted they did. He did it for the sake to make Mokuba happier. Although his birthday celebrations weren't exactly the most fun, and was usually just celebrated by his brother. He liked spending his time with his little brother, since he could not do it often, so this was quite a treasured moment. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Heh, when he was younger he use to think a birthday was all just about getting gifts and cake, but that was short lived and would have lasted longer if his parents had not died. When Gozoburo was around, his birthday gift was a stack of work and a sleepless night, like all his other nights. Sometimes, however, if Mokuba managed to, he would sneak his brother a drawing. He wouldn't really care much, but after a few birthdays later, he started saving those drawings.

He still had them.

Saved inside the drawer of his nightstand, next to his king sized bed.

Although his past birthdays were not all too exciting, nor memorable, due to Gozoburo, the gift from his brother was truly treasured. He looked over at his little brother, who was fiddling with something in his pocket. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" he asked, causing Mokuba to quickly pull his hand out of his pocket, "Nothing, nii-sama!" **(1)**

Kaiba smirked. He had a hunch what was in his brother's pocket, but decided not to pester the boy about it, "Okay then," Kaiba stated, straightening his black scarf draped on his shoulders. He wasn't much fan of scarves, but since Mokuba had been refusing to wear his scarf if he didn't have one, Kaiba took one along with him. He had told Mokuba he would put it on, if he had gotten cold. Mokuba had his still on, because he was slightly cold and you can tell by the tinge of pink that was evident on his cheeks.

They continued to swing slightly, causing the swings to squeak slightly. Kaiba remembered all those moments at the orphanage. Mokuba and him would swing and have contests to see who would go higher. Kaiba would always win, since his legs were longer than Mokuba's. He chuckled, as an idea was formed in his head. He looked over at his brother.

"Mokuba, want to have a swinging contest?" Kaiba asked, shocking Mokuba slightly. They hadn't had one of those in years—every since they had been adopted. Mokuba shocked expression soon changed into a wide grin, "You're on!"

Kaiba nodded and the two started stepping back as farthest as they can go and they flew forward. Kaiba so far was going higher, but not for very long, because his legs were far too long and kept scarping against the dirt floor, causing him to slow down. Mokuba laughed, having the lead soon, "Is that the best you got, Seto?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, but soon grinned, "I haven't even started," Kaiba said, starting to swing a bit faster, causing him to go higher. Mokuba frowned and started putting more force into his swings. Whoever passed the pole above the swing first was the winner and so far they were at an even match. Kaiba's long legs that use to help him win were now causing him to lose.

Mokuba passed the pole. Seto lost.

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed with triumph, beating his brother once at the game he use to win at. Kaiba smirked, and lowered his legs more to the ground, in order to stop. Mokuba's feet brushed against the dirt floor slightly, as the swing began slowing down. Kaiba however, had stopped first and he got off the swing to help his brother slow down to a halt. Mokuba almost fell over at the sudden action, but Kaiba grabbed his arm before Mokuba could fall head first in the ground.

Kaiba straightened his jacket, brushing off his pants, just in case the swing were a bit dusty. Mokuba looked at his brother, reaching into his pocket, "Nii-sama…" Mokuba said, causing Kaiba to look down at his brother. Mokuba pulled out a folded, slightly crumpled paper, and gave it to Seto. Seto's opened the paper slightly, to see a drawing of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it, along with writing scrawled on the bottom saying 'Happy Birthday to the best brother on Earth!'. He smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. Mokuba hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Seto," Mokuba said, his brother's coat muffling his voice from screaming it out. Kaiba smiled, and folded the drawing and placing it gingerly into his breast pocket of his coat. "Thank you Mokuba," Kaiba said, leaning down slightly to hug his kid brother.

After a few moments, the two drew away and slowly began walking on the park trail once more. The sky had darkened to a pitch black and the park was silent. Although Kaiba was growing older by each year, he was able to be there with his younger brother each day of his life.

And he was very thankful for that.

-

-

-

* * *

**- O w a r i -

* * *

**

**Author's Comments:** Well, I have nothing much to say. I just hope you reader's enjoyed it. Happy birthday Seto Kaiba! Although you're nothing more than an animated character. ;)

**(1) – Big brother

* * *

**

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Thankful_** copyright © **10.15.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
